Incesto de Weasley
by Sild-San
Summary: Ginny revela os seus sentimentos pelo seu irmão, e eles beijam-se oneshot


Ginny Weasley estava ansiosa, era hoje que iria revelar os seus sentimentos, mas não era a Harry, não, isso não passara de uma paixoneta que tivera enquanto pré adolescente, enquanto criança, ainda andes de entrar na escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts , e pouco mais tempo, não, o seu objetivo estava focado noutra pessoa, em alguém que sempre a apoiara, por mais protetor que houvesse sido, gritando com o Dean, quando os encontrara aos beijos, e irritando-se com todos os que a beijassem, ou gostassem dela.

Ginny riu-se levemente, ao lembrar-se da cena que o seu amado havia feito ao descobrir que ela namorava com o Dean e, antes disso com outros, como contara aos gémeos Fred e George que namorava com vários rapazes, sim, este sempre tivera muita inveja, talvez fosse por gostar dela que ele fizera aquelas cena, respirando fundo, Ginevra avançou…só esperava que tivesse razão em relação aos sentimentos da outra pessoa.

Enquanto avançava pelos corredores do castelo ela lembrava-se de tudo o que haviam feito juntos, jogando Quidditch juntos na Toca, nas velhas vassouras que lá tinham, o modo como ele se tinha zangado ao descobrir como ela tinha sido manipulada pelo diário de Tom Riddle, sim, todos os sinais apontavam para um amor, um amor que havia sido espelhado por ele, ela apenas adorava os seus olhos azuis, o seu corpo alto e desengonçado, perfeito para abraçar, o seu nariz sempre sujo, os cabelos vermelhos como fogo, tudo…ele era simplesmente perfeito para ela, mas não interessava, mal chegasse à sala comum, poderia revelar os seus sentimentos.

Com todos os pensamentos que lhe corriam pela mente ela avançou, deixando que a sua mente a levasse para o seu refúgio automaticamente, subindo escadas, passando por quadros, evitado o Peeves , tudo isso, mas uma coisa estranha ia acontecendo à medida que se ia aproximando, a cada passo que dava, era assolada por mais dúvidas, a cada passada, enquanto se aproximava mais e mais, a incerteza ameaçava-a consumir, mesmo assim ela, inspirada pelo amor que sentia, suficiente para afastar qualquer dúvida, assim como um Patronus afasta um Dementor, avançou, até que finalmente chegou ao quadro da Dama Gorda.

- Qual é a senha? - Perguntou a Dama, cumprindo a tarefa que lhe fora dada havia muito

"Amor Verdadeiro" – Foi o que Ginny queria dizer, de tão nervosa que estava, afinal, o que importava a senha no grande esquema das coisas, seria a senha o que faria com que ela ficasse feliz, seria a senha a chave para a felicidade? Sim, na verdade era já que o seu irmão se encontrava lá, acalmando-se ela procurou a sua mente pela palavra passe, a que lhe permitiria encontrar-se com o seu irmão.

- A palavra passe é…quer dizer…a senha é… -Ginny simplemente não se conseguia lembrar, o que a enervava totalmente – Não me pode simplesmente deixar entrar? – A pergunta veio de chofre, não pensada, saindo num momento de desespero pois a cada momento que passava a probabilidade de se confessar a ele diminuía, à medida que a sua coragem diminuía, no entanto a resposta não se fez tardar…e foi uma negativa, o que irritou ainda mais, no entanto…por mais que a irritasse, ela era uma senhora, tinha que manter a calma, pois era um dos atributos supostamente femininos, e embora ela não vivesse por esses clichês, pôr-se a gritar com um quadro não era propriamente uma boa ideia, já que poder-lhe-ia causar problemas, ou ouvir uma resposta ou duas sarcásticas da Dama Gorda.

Demorou algum tempo mas ela finalmente se lembrou da senha, uma senha tão simples que ela ponderou seriamente em ignorá-la, por parecer tão simples, mas, no entanto, estava desesperada e foi assim que a senha "Beleza interior" foi dita, e aceite, com o coração a bater no seu peito, acelerando e fazendo imenso barulho, Ginevra entrou na sala comum.

Estava tudo ali, as decorações vermelhas, os leões, os cadeirões, vários alunos a jogarem berlindes de gosma, e cartas mágicas, a lareira com um tronco a crepitar à medida que queimava, o fogo quente a convidar as pessoas a sentarem-se e a relaxarem, mas Ginny não notou nada disso, pois os seus olhos fixaram-se instantaneamente nos cabelos vermelho fogo que eram tão similares aos seus, os cabelos que pertenciam ao seu irmão, Ronald Billius Weasley, lentamente, tão lentamente quão possível, mas no entanto deslizando como o vento a rapariga dos cabelos ruivos avançou, os seus olhos transfixos no seu irmão, ignorando tudo o resto, silenciosamente esta caminhou, os reflexos do fogo brilhando-lhe no rosto dando-lhe um ar de determinação feroz, que no entanto não correspondia aos sentimentos sentidos no interior da sua mente, e do seu coração.

- "Que estou eu a fazer?" – Interrogava-se ela enquanto avançava-se ficando cada vez mais próxima do seu objetivo – "E se ele não me quiser, e se ele achar os meus sentimentos uma piada…ou pior um nojo? Afinal, somos irmãos! E se… " – Uma enorme quantidade de "E se" avançavam-lhe pela mente enquanto ela percorria os últimos metros, enquanto o seu coração apertava, a hesitação e o medo tornavam-se cada vez mais largos, até que finalmente ela chegou, era agora o momento que ela tanto temia…estava mesmo à frente do seu irmão, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela iria descobrir, já que estava mesmo atrás dele, pigarreando levemente ela levantou o seu braço tocando-lhe no ombro, os seus ombros grandes e largos, que ela adorava.

Ele virou-se e os seus olhos encontraram-se, para ela pareceu que todo o mundo havia parado nesse momento, já que tudo o que ela conseguia olhar eram aqueles olhos, aqueles belos olhos

- G…Ginny…estás bem? – Perguntou ele, enquanto encarava a cara da sua irmã, que tinha parado de respirar, e estava simplesmente ali de boca aberta, olhos vítreos e mão no peito. – Ginny! Ginny, consegues ouvir-me? – Os seus olhos brilharam de preocupação à medida que via que a sua irmã não tinha reação, nunca fora tão inteligente como Hermione, isso era certo mas e…e se a sua irmã tivesse sofrido uma daquelas doenças Muggles que tanto o assustavam, era a sua irmã, não podia-lhe acontecer nada! – Ginny, a sério, isto é importante…responde-me…por favor, preciso de saber se estás bem, consegues ouvir-me? Consegues?

Mas Ginny continuava a olhar, sem reação, embasbacada, enquanto Ron se via cada vez mais e mais preocupado com a sua irmã, à medida que ele começava a entrar em pânico tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era no quão perfeito era a cara dele quando se preocupava, e o quão felizes ficariam juntos, mas houve uma coisa que ele disse que a trouxe de volta à realidade, o simples nome de Hermione.

- Não! – Gritou ela acordando de repente, se ele fosse buscar Hermione…então…havia uma remota possibilidade de eles se debruçarem juntos, vendo-a e examinando-a e depois poderiam cair um pelo outro e…ela nem conseguia imaginar a dor que isso lhe causaria.

- Gin? Estás bem, a sério – A cara séria de Ron desvaneceu-se à medida que o alivio irrompia, os seus músculos faciais criando um sorriso, que Ginny achou simplesmente perfeito, Ron pareceu querer dizer algo, mas depois mudou de ideias, e simplesmente levantou-se, oferecendo o seu lugar à sua irmã, esta sentou-se ainda extasiada pelos acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido.

- Queres dizer-me alguma coisa? Não paras de abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe, quer dizer sou teu irmão, não precisas de ter medo de nada…certo? – Este riu-se levemente, enquanto Ginny hesitava, como dizer a alguém os seus sentimentos, o quanto estar a pé dele a fazia sentir-se viva, o quanto o seu coração batia com intensidade, o quão precisava dele, o quão importante ele era para ela, o quão bem a fazia sentir-se o quão inevitável era o seu amor, seria possível dizer isso tudo numa frase, seria possível expressar todos os seus sentimentos de uma maneira tão simples, se fosse preciso ela conseguiria escrever um livro inteiro com os seus sentimentos, e agora precisava de resumir tudo numa frase, ainda mais sendo que sempre que se expressara tinham havido maus resultados? Primeiro com aquele diabo do Tom, que a havia enganado, e depois aquela infrutífera situação com o Dean, sim, nada lhe tinha corrido bem, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha que tentar! Começando a formular a sua frase, e desejando por tudo não gaguejar ela começou, inventando enquanto continuava e ficando cada vez mais emocionada…

- Bem…eu queria-te dizer…queria dizer-te que tu és…és muito importante para mim e não penses que é só por seres meu irmão! Não, há mais! Tu és o meu sol, tudo o que me importa na vida, já desde o momento em que namorei o Dean, e antes disso outras pessoas, que percebi que não me interessavam, tu fazes-me sentir o que presumo seja o efeito da felix felicis, lembras-te de tudo o que fizemos juntos, não foi pouco, desde que fomos ao ministério, e ainda antes disso, desde as aulas do ED, e ainda mais cedo! Desde sempre acho a verdade é que …eu o amo!

Ela finalmente parou enquanto toda a gente olhava para eles os dois, confissões de amor eram pouco vulgares, ainda mais quando se tratava de incenso, e já todos estavam de orelhas no ar desde que ela tinha gritado, a verdade é que todos eles achavam a situação incrivelmente doce, e foi por entre gritos de "Beije-a" que Ronald sorriu e, à medida que os seus olhos se iluminavam, eles se aproximaram e beijaram-se, e à medida que toda a gente aplaudia Ginny abraçou o corpo de Ron.

O beijo durou e durou, mas eventualmente separaram-se e foi ai que veio uma dúvida à mente dela, uma dúvida que obscurecia tudo, o que iria pensar a mãe deles do assunto, mas foi quando ele lhe deu a mão que ela percebeu que, por mais que houvesse reclamações, estes ficariam juntos, pois era ai que pertenciam, sempre juntos, sempre prontos a beijarem-se

**O fim**

**Notas do autor: E eu que tinha prometido a mim mesmo que nunca escreveria sobre Harry Potter, todos os nomes vêm do original, a versão inglesa, mas a história está em português, feito a partir do ship "Ginny/Ron" espero que tenham apreciado, read and review, e se as personagens estiverem OOC então percebem que é assim que vejo as personagens, obrigado!**


End file.
